dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chi-Chi
(Child) (Adult) |japanese = (Dragon Ball • Z'' seasons 1,2) (''Z seasons 3-9 • Kai • Movie 18) |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Housewife Radish farmer''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!!'' |previous occupation = Princess of Mount Frypan |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = 439th Eastern District, Earth |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 11 |anime debut = DB007 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut= OVA2 |game debut= |family = * Gyūmao (Father) * Chi-Chi's Mother (Mother) * Son Gokū (Husband) * Son Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather-in-Law) * Bardock (Father-in-Law) * Gine (Mother-in-Law) * Raditz (Brother-in-Law) * Son Gohan (Son) * Son Goten (Son) * Videl (Daughter-in-Law) * Pan (Granddaughter) |techniques = * Cutter Throw |tools = * Chi-Chi's Armor * Chi-Chi's Helmet * Gokū and Family's Cars }} is the wife of Son Gokū and the mother of Son Gohan and Goten. As the matriarch of the family she is very protective over her children. She is also a former Martial artist and participated in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai. Where shortly after she married Gokū. Background Personality In her childhood, Chi-Chi was a shy, sweet girl, and had much of her father's kind disposition (despite the rumors of the man's brutality and fearsome nature). While young, the girl often fantasized about marriage, and she chose Gokū to be her husband because she was a victim of his 'pat-pat', and she believed this meant Gokū liked her. As Chi-Chi was able to ride Kintoun, she was pure of heart as a child. As an adult, Chi-Chi's personality changed entirely. Her shy demeanor had vanished entirely, and she had become far more spunky and aggressive. These traits are only exacerbated further after Chi-Chi married Gokū and had a son. She is frequently portrayed as a brash, nagging woman, but well meaning, worrying over her son despite his ability to take care of himself. Contrary to Gokū's opinions that Gohan should become a warrior, Chi-Chi took a vested interest in Gohan's studies, and wanted him to become a great scholar. This was due to her not wanting Gohan to wind up like his father, and has willingly stated that she places Gohan's studies above the existence of the entire planet. Her desires for Gohan's future would go on to shape the boy's wants due to her own influences. She also has a huge dislike for Super Saiyans.Dragon Ball chapter 427, page 9 It can also be said that she has become slightly shallow, favoring anything that can earn her money; this was best seen during her interactions with Videl. Chi-Chi initially disliked the girl until she found out that Videl was rich, and then immediately asked when Gohan and Videl would get married.Dragon Ball chapter 428, page 4 Chi-Chi has also shown to be a bit selfish when it comes to dealing with her family, demanding that Gokū learn to drive or get a job when she could easily get one herself. And despite the Earth being in constant danger, she puts her eldest son's studies above the fate of the world in a paradoxical fashion and rarely shows any empathy to the people who are killed in the battles, and doesn't even show concern to when Gokū is injured gravely as shown in the post battle against Vegeta. Despite her harsh and abrasive nature, it can be said that Chi-Chi truly does love her family. When Gokū returned from the dead for a day, she was shown with tears of joy much like her eldest son, and embraced her husband with the rest of his friends and family. She was further moved when Gokū had to return to the Afterlife, crying again as her husband had to leave, and expressing the worry that her youngest son would be killed by Majin Bū.Dragon Ball chapter 477, page 11 Her demeanor appeared to change slightly after Gokū was killed during the Cell Game. When she had her second child, Son Goten, who greatly resembled his father, she appeared to relax herself immensely, Rather than force the child to study, she instead trained him in martial arts, much like she was trained as a child, though it is implied she stopped training him after he became a Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball chapter 427, pages 8-9 She also relented when Gohan asked to compete in the Tenkaichi Budōkai, though she only agreed due to the prospect of prize money. Peculiarity In the original Japanese version of the anime, as well as both the Japanese manga and the Viz translation, Chi-Chi speaks with a notable hick accent, despite her well-off upbringing. She shares this similarity with her husband, Gokū, who also speaks in a 'hickish' manner that reflects his wild upbringing. Like her husband and father, Chi-Chi speaks in the dialect of Japanese, what is essentially a a "hick-dialect". She uses the personal pronoun , a pronoun used by speakers of this dialect to indicate a rural background. Appearance Chi-Chi has fair skin, black eyes, and long black hair. As a child, Chi-Chi wore a blue armored bikini, pink gloves and matching boots, a green cape, and a pink helmet, complete with a curved throwing blade on the top, and a jewel at the center; this jewel can be used to release energy attacks. As an adult, when she met Gokū at the Tenkaichi Budōkai, Chi-Chi's hair remained long but was now tied behind her back, with two locks framing the side of her face. Her attire consisted of a blue , with red gi pants, red arm bands, pink shoes with white wrappings, and a red sash. After marrying Gokū and having a son, Chi-Chi donned another similar dress, purple this time with yellow lining, a yellow sash, an orange cape, red bracelets with matching earrings, and purple boots, lined with yellow, and similarly colored socks. She'd since changed her hairstyle as well, wearing it in a bun, but with the same locks framing her face. Sometime after the adventures on Namek, Chi-Chi's attire changed again to another similar dress, also colored purple, with pink sleeves, pink sleeves with golden cuffs, and matching coloured gi pants with maroon boots. She continued to wear her hair in the same style as before. Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Chi-Chi's style changed yet again; her new outfit consisted another qipao, yellow in color with red lining. She wore a white, long-sleeved undershirt, which was later removed to allow her to walk sleeveless, and blue gi pants, purple boots with red lining, and a purple cape. Her earrings were now green rather than red. Her hairstyle had changed once more, the locks that framed her face being no longer present, but still wearing it in a bun. Abilities Chi-Chi has enough physical strength to lift her husband, Son Gokū.Dragon Ball chapter 194, page 13 Dragon Ball Hunt for the Dragon Balls Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc High School Arc 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Sometime after the six-month period following the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Chi-Chi becomes ecstatic about the large sum of money that Gokū brings home, happy that with the money Goten can get top quality education. Chi-Chi allows Gokū to go and train but tells her husband to come back once in a while. Muten Rōshi arrives at the Son home, looking for Gokū, in the hopes of using it to purchase "adult" videos. Chi-Chi is angered by this and violently sends him away.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Chi-Chi is invited to Bulma's birthday party at the luxurious passenger ship, though she later gets upset for the fact that her husband is spending time training instead of passing more time in events like this.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 After Gokū is defeated by Beerus, Chi-Chi runs to her husband's side. Chi-Chi along with the Earth is spared after Beerus falls asleep and returns home.Dragon Ball Super episode 14 Revival of "F" Arc In the anime, after the battle with Beerus ends, Gokū, Chi-Chi and Goten are having breakfast. After Goten leaves, Gokū asks Chi-Chi if he can go and train with North Kaio, to which Chi-Chi denies his request. Chi-Chi explains that the 100 million zeni they have has been used up and as a result she and Gokū must find work in order to help their expecting grandchild, making Gokū disappointed as he would rather train than work. Later, Gokū flies by the arena where Mr. Satan and Galbi are about to fight in with a broken tractor in hand and decides to watch Mr. Satan's fight. Mr. Satan approaches Gokū and convinces him to fight Galbi instead in exchange for fixing his tractor to which Gokū approves. Gokū prepares to fight. Chi-Chi is carrying groceries for Gohan and Videl and is being helped by Piccolo (who is forced to help due to eating for free at her place). Gokū sees Chi-Chi and pretends to be knocked out by Mr. Satan in order to get back to work. Later that night, Gokū is unable to enter his home because he hasn't done any work and does not wish to incur Chi-Chi's wrath.Dragon Ball Super episode 15 Six months later, Chi-Chi arrives to see Pan and scolds Gohan and Mr. Satan for putting Pan at risk with their play fighting. However, Gohan tells his mother that Pan has Saiyan blood within her, but Chi-Chi still doesn't like the fact that they are showing her fighting, worried that Pan might become a fight-loving-idiot like her grandfather Gokū and wants her to grow up like a normal girl. However, Mr. Satan retorts, wanting Pan to become a great martial artist like him. Soon, Mr. Satan and Chi-Chi argue over Pan's future. After Gohan calms them down, Chi-Chi declares that she won't let Pan become a martial artist. Eventually, Chi-Chi and Videl lock themselves in a room with Pan to discuss Pan's future after Gohan and Mr. Satan showed irresponsible behavior. After telling Chi-Chi that's its her, Bulma is taken into the room by Chi-Chi. Videl has a discussion with Bulma and Chi-Chi about Pan. Eventually, Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up however she wants. After Bulma mentions Vegeta being trained by Whis, Gokū expresses his desire to train under Whis as well; Chi-Chi refuses to allow Gokū to train. Sometime later after Whis returns, Chi-Chi arrives at Capsule Corporation and has found out Gokū's plan to train. Gokū tries to convince Chi-Chi to allow him to train, but Chi-Chi refuses and even Gohan and Goten's requests in allowing Gokū to train fall on deaf's ears. Whis decides to leave, causing Gokū to apologize to Chi-Chi and grabs onto Whis. Whis and Gokū begin traveling to planet Beerus. Chi-Chi relents after knowing the inevitable would happen and knows Gokū will return when he's hungry.Dragon Ball Super episode 17 Hakaishin Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc Epilogue Chi-Chi is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai but she does not participate in it. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Along with her family, Chi-Chi is invited at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship and unexpectedly watchs the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, he witnesses the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Chi-Chi, along with the rest of the Dragon Team, is on her way to Champa's Tournament on the Planet of Nothing, in a spacecraft prepared by Whis. She brought a for Majin Bū, in case the latter got hungry, and participated in the game of on their way to the tournament.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, pages 14-15 Creation and Conception Trivia * Despite her official hair color being black, Chi-Chi was shown with blue hair on the chapter cover of chapter 187. Quotes References Category:Mothers Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Dragon Team Category:Grandparents Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive